Once Upon a Mouse
by streetpanther
Summary: Two-Bit Mathews, the wise-cracker of the bunch falls in love with the most serious, most strict, most non-blond soc alive. What will he do to get her to loosen up and love him back? (In Two-Bit’s perspective only. Should be pretty funny.)
1. Once Upon A Mouse

Once Upon A Mouse

Summary: Two-Bit Mathews, the wise-cracker of the bunch falls in love with the most serious, most strict, most non-blond soc alive. What will he do to get her to loosen up and love him back? (In Two-Bit's perspective only. Should be pretty funny.)

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

"You've got a lot of nerve, ya know that?" I said to Sodapop who was eating the last of the chocolate cake before my very eye's. "After all of the bumming around I do for you and this is the thanks I get?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow like I always do when something is funny or confusing. It's a trait I have, like my long rusty-colored sideburns that I LOVE almost as much as Mickey Mouse, which is where this tail (mouse tail that is) begins.

So, once upon a mouse I grabbed a beer out of the Curtis's icebox and took a swig from it before sitting myself in front of the television like I do all of the time. Mickey Mouse wasn't on yet, but Chip and Dale were, so I figured that that would just have to do. It was a rerun in which Chip and Dale are in the zoo and they steal the peanuts away from the elephant and Donald Duck.

I watched three episodes of Chip and Dale, listening to the sounds of a pillow fight between Soda and Steve. Ponyboy sat down beside me, in front of the t.v., just as Mickey Mouse came on. I was completely mesmerized. Mickey Mouse was my one and only hero in the ENTIRE universe. That was where I got my humor from, was from Mickey.

I had watched Mickey Mouse ever since I was about three and I loved Mickey then. But none of the gang loved, no, understood Mickey the way I did. Ponyboy liked his books, Soda liked his babes, Steve liked his cars and Darry liked his career. But me, I liked my Mickey.

I absolutely hated being serious, and I absolutely hated serious people. Serious people were just so tensed up all the time, so caught up in activities that they couldn't even watch the wonder that was Mickey Mouse.

After Mickey was over, I stood up and pulled Ponyboy to his feet as well. I threw my empty beer bottle into the trash can and got yelled at by Darry, "Don't you know how to recycle?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes and walked out the front door, bellowing over my shoulder, "Why would I wanna save the earth? What the hell has the earth ever done for me?"

That was the truth though. Us greasers were treated unfairly just because we were born poor, which wasn't our faults. It wasn't my fault that my old man had been a drunk and took off, leaving my mom, me and my little sister Jenni to survive on our own. I would've gotten a job to help support my family, but no one took me seriously. I was a bit off my rocker, but I could've handled a job, so I acted like I was too cool for a job anyway (which I am, if you were wondering) But all the same, I would've gotten a job if I could've.

I headed over to the Dingo's to grab a coke and to talk to all the hoods I knew. Tim Shepard was sweet talking this real stiff looking chick. She was a brunette and she wasn't what I'd call pretty, plus the fact that she was so serious looking, but she caught my eye, the way she was standing up to Shepard that way. She wasn't doing a very good job at keeping Tim away though, so I decided to help her.

I walked over to the table that the chick and Tim were sitting at and I pulled a chair up beside the two. "Is there a problem here, Tim?" I asked Shepard, shifting my coke into my other hand. I had a plan, and boy would it be good. I had gotten the idea from the time Dallas, Ponyboy and Johnny had gone to the Nightly Double to catch a flick. This red headed broad, Cherry Valance, had poured a coke into Dally's face. That was just before Dally and Johnny died.

I missed Dallas and Johnny. Dally and me used to go out drinking together and Johnny was like a kid brother to me. And I owed Dally and Johnny both, so I figured the least I could do was do something in memory of my friends. I mean, Johnny would babysit my kid sister, Jenni, countless times so that I could go get drunk and Dally had said that he broke the windows out in the school building even though he had known it was me, so the least I could do was do something in their memory.

"Well?" I asked Tim with a comical grin, waiting for his explanation. I didn't have all night and I wanted to get this girl home and away from this rough hang-out as soon as possible.

"You stay out of this, Mathews." Tim threatened me, glaring. His smoldering eyes made me laugh. Tim reminded me of Donald Duck in a way. Maybe it _was_ the eyes.

I simply laughed at Tim, poured the rest of my coke on his head, smiled at the girl and said to a shocked Tim, "My name is Two-Bit." I winked at the girl. Then I stood up and left, shaking my head and saying, "What a waste of a perfectly good coke..."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, despite what you may have heard (or do I?) I do however own any characters that were not in the book or the movie, the Outsiders, so don't sue.**

Please, R&R. I accept flames. No harm done. I appreciate your criticism actually. Two-Bit will have great fun in this Fan Fic! Love y'all! Street Panther 1


	2. The Saddest Song

Chapter 2: The Saddest Song

**Two-Bit's P.O.V.**

I had started to walk back to my house to baby-sit Jenni like I was supposed to have various times. I just didn't have anything better to do with my day. I always got my booze from either the Curtis's or from parties at Buck Merill's place, but I haven't gone to Buck's since Johnny and Dallas croaked it. It was too depressing, because Dally had always hung around Buck's place with me, making funny remarks about the Hank William's music playing in the background.

I was just rounding onto Sutton Avenue when I heard the voice of a female call after me, "Wait!" I turned around to see the girl that Tim Shepard had been trying to pick up. Her brown hair was starting to come out of it's ponytail and her green eyes were watery from crying. Her mascara was slightly smeared and she was out of breath. I have long legs so I walk pretty fast so it must've been hard, trying to keep up with me I mean.

"Thanks for helping me back there." the socy chick said, attempting to smile. I myself flashed my comical grin to show her that I wasn't going to hurt her, but what kind of gal is scared of a greaser wearing a Mickey Mouse tee shirt? But I was a greaser and a pretty well known hood. I could be real mean when I wanted to be, not showing this comical side at all.

"No problem. Anytime. You've just gotta watch out for hoods like Tim Shepard. I'm Keith Mathews, but everyone calls me Two-Bit." I told her smiling good-naturedly. I flirted with greasy girls and mean soc's, but I was nice to nice soc's, if you catch my drift. I mean, people may not think that I'm bright since I'm nineteen now and I'm only halfway through my junior year in highschool, but deep down inside I'm rather... Ummm... Philosophical. I believe in the whole 'do unto others' thingy, but I figure it's just cause I'm a nice guy..

"I'm Christina Braxton." Christina said shortly. Then she asked me, perfectly cocking a brow, "Why do people call you Two-Bit?" I just smiled and laughed a bit and cocked an eyebrow back.

"Cause' I've always gotta get my two-bits worth in." I told her smiling. Christina didn't seem the smiling and laughing, jolly good time type, but the smile she flashed me looked truly genuine this time. Maybe some soc's weren't so bad, but I still hated all guy soc's. They were the one's who had caused the death of my friends.

"Hey," I asked her, thinking suddenly. "What were you doing at the Dingo. Only greasers and hoods go there." she gave me a confused look, as though she actually didn't know. That was a laugh! Everyone knew that the Dingo was a place to be avoided at all costs.

"Well, you were there, weren't you? And you certainly aren't a greaser. Then again you aren't a soc either." I just stared down at my shoes. I had forgotten the way I had dressed today. I had washed my hair the other day and had been too lazy to put any fresh hair grease in it and my shoes were new and polished because my mom had gotten a raise and said that I deserved them for watching my sister, and my pants were new too, so I looked like a middle-classer.

"I'm a grease." I said, slightly ashamed. That was the only time that I felt lousy to be a greaser. I had always been proud to be a greaser, because it _was_ the only thing I could be, so I figured to just love what I got. But Christina looked so scared of Tim and I was _way_ tougher than him (Tim's slouchy. I'm pretty built.)

"Oh." that was all she got out and she gawked down at her shoes too. I just turned around, ashamed, and started to walk away but Christina called after me, "Please wait! I didn't mean anything by it."

I turned back to face her, looking deep into her eyes and saw the sincerity. "Okay." I said really simply. "Listen, I don't mind being a greaser. We're just like everyone else. In fact, I could name a lot more nice greasers than I could nice soc's. Sure, you get some greasers like Tim Shepard back there, but not all of us are that way."

She sure didn't look to be believing me, so I took her hand and said real gently, "Let me introduce you to some of the best greasers in this run down city." and I began to lead her to the Curtis's.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, I only own Christina and any other characters you do not recognize.**

Okay! This story is not a sequel to The Lost Boys, but it is in my Beginning Anew trilogies. The Beginning Anew trilogies are just my stories about the Outsiders that give a true perspective on life. JC is not in this story. This is a year after Bob, Johnny and Dally's deaths, just so you know that they _are _dead in this story, in fact, I don't plan to write too many stories about when Johnny and Dally were alive.

I'm not going to make this a mushy gushy love story, it is simply about the strength of friendship and about what it's like to be a greasy wise-cracker. The story will get better, I promise. The next chapter will just be about Christina meeting the gang and then Two-Bit walking her home and then going to Buck Merrill's. That is when the story will become good, with Two-Bit walking in on Ponyboy in a very uncomfortable (or comfortable, depends on your outlook) situation. Until then!

Love ya,

Street Panther 1 (SP1)


	3. Pony, Partying

**Chapter 3 : Pony, Partying...**

**Two-Bit's P.O.V.**

I opened the front door of the Curtis's home, Christina still in tow. Soda and Steve had obviously both just gotten back from work at the DX but Darry was working still and Ponyboy was no where in sight. Steve and Sodapop looked up at me from the television when I walked in. "Hey Two-Bit! Who's the broad?" Sodapop asked me with a grin, looking Christina over.

"This is Christina Braxton." I said with a smile myself. I had picked up a classy soc after all, and I was gonna flaunt my stuff and show her off. "And she ain't no chick. She is a highly sophisticated soc." I turned to Christina with a smile, ignoring Steve and Soda's silent laughs. "This is Sodapop Curtis," I said, jerking a thumb in Soda's direction. "And that there greasy hood is Steve Randle." I added, pointing to Steve.

"It's nice to meet you both." Christina said with one of her fake smiles. She was actually checking Sodapop out though, and if you wanna know the truth, I was getting pretty jealous. And to think! I was getting jealous over some brown-headed soc! But all the same, it wasn't love. The all famous Two-Bit Mathews, in love? Nope...

"I told ya not all greasers are bad! I mean, look at the way Sodapop is gettin' ya to grin!" I said to Christina, who had sat down on the couch next to Soda. "Well, hell! You're grinning ear from ear!" I said to Sodapop, plopping down in the armchair and turning to Mickey Mouse on the television.

"Aren't you a little too old to be drooling over Mickey Mouse?" Steve asked me, and to my surprise, I was leaning forward in the armchair, my eyes fixed solidly on Mickey... And I was drooling. I know that definitely sounds childish, but what could I say? No one could separate me from my Mickey.

"Shut your mouth Randle." I said sharply. More sharply than I meant to in fact. But I knew I had to continue with my threat, as not to sound corny, "And at least I don't goggle about American Bandstand like all you low lives." I know that sounded even more stupid than any 'sorry' ever could, I mean, I'm about the biggest low life here on the East Side.

"American Bandstand _is_ rather silly." Christina said in my defense, knowing that what I had said was SO unbelievably stupid! I just didn't see anything in American Bandstand like the others did. Me and Ponyboy (and I guess Christina too) were the only ones who flinched when Bandstand came on. It was sheer torture!

I decided to change the subject as I saw Steve blushing about the fact that he watched a 'silly' show. So I asked, "Hey, where's Pony?" Steve smirked and then pretended to cough but Soda just glared at him with anger. "He went to some party with a girl named Dana in tow." Steve answered with a smirk.

I knew exactly what he was smirking about too. "You mean? He's going to a party with a girl and you're not going to do anything about it?" I asked Soda, rather surprised. Soda always looked after Ponyboy, no matter how mad it made Pony.

"I could not find him when I went looking for him, thank you very much. He just wrote a note that said, 'went out to a party at Buck's with Dana. I know you and Darryl warned me about Buck's, but don't worry!" Soda answered me sharply. He definitely seemed mad about Pony and rather sad at that. I didn't blame him. Who knew what Ponyboy was up to!

"I'd better get home." Christina said, standing up. "I have a job interview in an hour." she added, proudly. She _had _seemed like an over-achiever to me, but geesh!

"I'll walk ya there." I offered, happily. I turned Mickey off and offered my arm to her. She gallantly accepted and we went strutting out of the Curtis's front door. I waved to Steve and Sodapop and yelled over my shoulder, "Don't worry! I'll go out lookin' for Pony!"

We had been walking for about fifteen minutes before we said anything. There just wasn't anything to say, but she piped up, "Your friends are really nice. I never expected that from a greaser, ya know?" she asked of me.

"Yeah, I dig. But like I said, 'a lot of greasers are mean, and a lot of greasers are nice.' Goes same with soc's too!" I told her, grinning my comical grin. Oh, me and my charm. Oh, yeah. I could be a real sweet-talker when I wanted to be, but right now, I wasn't exactly in the mood. If you wanna know the truth, I was worried about Ponyboy. I know he's not my responsibility, but I _do _care about him. He's like a kid brother to me or sumthin'. I dunno...

"Are you okay?" Christina said, seeing passed my false grin, deep into my worries. Oh, she was good. Too good for my liking, actually. I hated it when people saw the pain in me. I mean, I was a real happy guy, but I wouldn't give my life to a damn stray dog. No, not even a doggie deserved to get landed with my boring life.

"I'm just worried about Ponykid." I said, using my nickname for Ponyboy. He was just a kid after all. Only fifteen. But then again, I myself had been a bad-ass hoodlum at about ten, and that was sayin' something.

"Ya know Keith Mathews," (I winced at the use of my real name. If someone called out to me, 'Keith!' on the streets, I wouldn't turn around because I'd have no clue that they were talkin' to me.) "Ya know, you're a real nice guy." I couldn't help but smile at this. She thought me, Two-Bit Mathews, as caring? _Well,_ I thought to myself with a grin, _I'm a real good charmer..._

**Banana4422: Thanks for reviewing! It is pretty dorky to review our own stories, but we're not dorks, I don't think... Sorry! Anyway, thanks for reviewing all of my stories! I read your story and it is GREAT!**

**MrsHoldenCaulfield: Thanks for your review! I know what you mean. I love stories from Ponyboy's point of view or from Dally's view (oh, I love Dally!) But I was in a wise-cracking mood for awhile so I guess I'm going to write a story about a wise-cracker, and who better than Two-Bit? Ponyboy will be doing something fun in the next chapter. ::) So you might like it! You might not...**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hate flames, but I will accept them and I'm glad I haven't gotten any yet. But I did get some for my other story. I'm going to be multi-tasking with a load of The Outsiders stories, so please review for them too! There'll be Wrong Side of the Tracks and Broken Homes coming out, so please review them! I'll add a chapter or two everyday and I promise for sequels, even if just one person asks me to write it. Well, that's it!**

**Love ya!,**

**Street Panther1**


	4. A Walk In

"Seriously," I pushed again. I really wanted to know. "What were you doing at the Dingo? You would've been able to tell it was a hoods hangout when you went in, so why didn't you turn back?" Christina just looked down at her well-polished shoes, almost like she was ashamed to answer.

"I was looking for my brother." she finally fessed up. I was still confused though. Why would her soc brother be at the Dingo? "He''s a hood." she continued, almost reading my mind. I do that to a lot of people, which I know makes them feel weirded out. I can't _actually _read their minds, I just think the same way as every other hood.

"Your brother''s a hood? I probably know him then." I told her with a smirk, so proud that I knew every hood on this side of town. "What's his name?" I asked her, cocking one eyebrow. Braxton wasn't a familiar name in my book, but a lot of hoods go by nicknames, so maybe he didn't go by the last name Braxton.

"Chewy Braxton." Christina replied to me, curtly. "He lives up in Brumly, but he's always going to the Dingo with his gang leader, JC Panther." I jumped then, shocked. Her brother was a Street Panther? A Street Panther for Pete Sake's! JC Panther was the leader of the gang, the Street Panthers, and he was one of the toughest hoods I knew. Well, I didn't really know him. Steve did though, back when he lived in Brumly he and JC used to buddy around.

"Your brother, Chewy, and his friend JC are two classy hoods." I said with surprise in my voice. I didn't know about Chewy, but JC had _a lot_ of class. He reminded me of the southern gentlemen that Ponyboy would always talk about, with their great manners and them being so gallant, the southern gentlemen I mean. Whenever JC picked up a girl, he always treated her right, like she was in charge of the world. He got a job just so he could take his chicks out on shopping spree's!

"Classy?" Christina said, stifling a giggle. I was glad, I hated it when girls giggled. "Chewy is definitely not classy. He's a pig who eats way too much." then she looked up at the sky, and added as an after thought, "JC is pretty classy though. Every Saturday he goes down to that diner, what's it called? Oh yeah, Borders. Well, anyway, he goes to Borders to read a book and grab a coffee and then every Sunday he's in church."

JC Panther definitely wasn't like any other hood I had ever heard of. Ponyboy and Johnny had gone to church together before Johnny died, and I had never known why. Maybe some guys are just born with classiness, I guess (the lucky fools.) And I was kind of jealous of JC then. I mean, the way Christina was rambling on about him, you'd have thought of him as a saint instead of the leader of a greaser gang that got kicks by jumping five-year-old soc 's.

"I heard that JC kid is a blasted pansy... " I said in my own defense, pouting. "I mean what kind of a greaser drinks coffee and goes to church for crying out loud?" I knew I shouldn 't have said anything though. She just gave me a real mean look and we walked to the west end of town in silence.

I felt really uncomfortable on the west end, I mean, it being soc filled and all, who could blame me? But all the same, I continued walking, just following Christina to make sure she got home okay. Her house was really big though, with a swimming pool and everything and a question came to mind, "Hey Christina, " I began, baffled, " If you''re a soc, how is Chewy a greaser?"

Christina just laughed and said, "Chewy likes to act and apparently he 's real good at it with his play of, 'I 'm a big tuff greaser with nothing but a bad rep, ' but he lives here with me. His friends drop him off at a place they think is the apartment we live in, but then Chewy comes down here." then she suddenly stopped smiling and said, "But JC found out." I just looked down at my shoes. I thought I knew where this was leading, some tragic story of JC bashing Chewy's face in, but Christina continued, "JC was fine with it. He actually taught me and Chewy something. There's more than being a spoiled rotten brat like us. That's why I was looking for Chewy. He ran away a couple of days ago and has been living with different members of the gang ever since."

I couldn't believe it. Maybe this JC character really wasn't famous for his bad rep. Maybe he really was, like I heard Ponyboy say about the southern gentlemen, maybe JC Panther was gallant. And he wasn't weak for showing his feelings, no. He was the damn most powerful person on this earth at that moment. Right then I felt a sudden triumph and I felt like shouting, 'That's right, we greasers have JC on our side, so stay back! He's ours!'

"It was real nice of you to have walked me home Two-Bit." Christina said, actually hugging me. Miss super soc, hugging me, a greasy hood! "And I hope I see you soon too." she added quickly. Then a wicked grin spread across her face and she kissed me on the cheek, before running through her front door, yelling over her shoulder at me, "Thanks Keith Mathews!" and I just couldn't help but stand there and laugh. And that's all I did...

It was about eleven o' clock by that time and I really had nothing to do. I hadn't been to Buck Merrill's in ages to avoid all memories, but I was really in the mood for a quick drink, and a place to lay over so I wouldn't have to put my sister to bed. It was annoying because she would always make me read her Alice in Wonderland. I practically had that damn book memorized for god sakes!

I stumbled up to Buck's 'humble abode' about a half hour later and when I entered I coughed from the heavy smell of smoke. I had always been around a couple of guys that smoked, but it had been awhile since I had been in a closed room with about twenty people smoking at the same time. It can really kill your lungs.

I decided to seek out Ponyboy and this Dana girl he was with just to make sure they were up to no mischief, even though I knew Ponyboy would never do anything like that. Maybe those two were talking, or some other stupid thing that someone of my own stature would not dream to do at a party such as this one.

Buck was stumbling around with a can of beer in his hand and a corny grin on his face. I grabbed him by the shoulder before he could slip away and asked sharply, "Have ya seen a blond kid and a chick with him?"

Buck just stared at me blankly and then said, "Oh, you mean horse boy. Him and his girl went upstairs to talk or sumthin'." his words were slurring, but I wasn't surprised. Buck always got more drunk than anyone at his parties. It was like a rule of his or something, that no one could get more drunk than him.

I grabbed a beer from some broad who was about to open one, and I myself took a sip of it before walking up the steps to the many bedrooms in Buck's house. I wasn't sure what bedroom Pony would be in. All I knew was that I would hear talking instead of... Well, you know.

Anyway, I didn't hear any talking, so I opened each bedroom door one at a time, constantly closing them the second I'd peered inside, and then I came to the sixth room and I opened the door and there Ponyboy and Dana was, but they weren't talking. They were... Aww, hell. You know what they were doing!

"Ponyboy! What in god's blazes are ya doing!" I shrieked out in surprise. I had never, never expected Pony to have been doing something so immature, but then again I was around his age my first time....

"Two-Bit! I swear, we weren't doin' nuthin'!" Ponyboy cried out in desperation. I just gave him a stern look, trying to be serious about something like that but it just wasn't working. I just couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Weren't doin' nothing huh? Kid, Darry'll kill ya when he finds out, ya know that, don't ya? If I hadn't been young and stupid and doin' the same thing, you would've been gettin' a lecture from me too."

Ponyboy just rolled onto his side and groaned. Then he said something definitely unexpected, "If you've gotta tell him, tell him. But can I at least finish up?" I let out the longest laugh I ever had in my life. Ponyboy had gotten caught... YOU KNOW! And he wanted to finish up? But I gave in. What could I say? I still had to tell Darry though. It wouldn't be right if I didn't.

"Alright. You finish up Ponyboy, but I still have to at least tell Darry and Sodapop. They'll be worrying about ya soon. Sorry buddy, but they've gotta know..." Ponyboy just nodded glumly.

"It was nice ta meet ya Dana, I 'm just sorry it was in this kind of way." I said to Pony 's chick, smiling. Dana laughed a real soft laugh and I thought to myself, _at least he chose a sweet broad._ And I knew Ponyboy would be alright, if Darry didn' t skin him...

I left Buck 's at that time. I didn' t even wanna imagine Ponyboy ' finishing up' so I decided to get away from there, not to mention that I 'd have to be telling Darry and Sodapop. Steve would probably comment something like, 'It 's about time. ' and Sodapop would just say, 'No way!' but Darry... Darry would flip his wig big time.

"Hey guys!" I said walking into the front door. I was actually in the mood to crack a joke. What a surprise! "Have I got some interesting news for you!" Darry was sitting in the armchair, watching television with Steve and Sodapop. I was surprised he wasn 't angry looking. It was passed Pony' s curfew and he was at Buck Merrill' s!

"What is it?" Sodapop asked like an excited puppy, so damn hyper! "Come on Two-Bit, tell us! Please??? " I couldn 't help but give in. He is so hyper sometimes.

"Alright, I 'm only telling you because I have to. It' s my responsibility as Ponyboy 's brother of sorts. But Darry, " I said, looking sternly at Darry. "Don 't you touch Pony when I tell you. I 'm only telling you for the good of Ponyboy but,............................................................... "

**Discalimer: I do not own the Outsiders, I only own JC, Chewy, Christina and any other characters not recognized.**

**priceless advice: Thank 's for reviewing! I appreciate it all the time!**

**Sodapop' s#1gurl: Will do! Thanks!**

**MrsHoldenCaulfield: Yes! GREAT possibilities! And I chose one. Hope you enjoyed**

**Loree: Thanks! I like original stories, and I thought this one would be good!**

**Mom: I edited. Thanks for the great advice! I've been looking stuff up. Love ya!**


	5. A Day To Remember

**Chapter 5: A Day To Remember**

**Once Upon A Mouse**

**Two-Bit's Point of View**

"WHAT!" Darry screamed, not believing me. I had to have told him though. Ponyboy should've known better than to have messed around, doing stuff like... That... "You're joking, right Two-Bit?" Darry pleaded with me. It was hard to believe that Pony would be doing stuff like that, because he always used his head about girls, but this was rather unbelievable.

"I wish I was just joking Darry. I walked in on him and that Dana chick and he asked me to..." I started cracking up and laughter and I mumbled, "He asked me to let him... Finish up..." I just couldn't help but break down in laughter. That infamous line would be one I would forever remember, I knew.

"I am gonna beat the tar outta that kid. Him and Dana both! I swear..." Darry said thoughtfully. He was looking down at his shoes when he added, "At least Ponyboy loves her." That was what I had thought. I hadn't ever met Dana before, but I had seen Ponyboy and her up at the Dingo one time, makin' out. That itself was a pretty funny sight.

"Take it easy on him, will ya Darry?" Sodapop interjected. "You said yourself that he loves her, so what's the problem? He's fifteen for Pete Sake's!" I silently nodded my head in agreement. At least he wasn't going to mess up his life with some girl like Dally's old chick, Sylvia.

"I guess you're right." Darry said, giving in with a sigh, "But he's still grounded for a month..." I let out a sigh as well, glad Darry wasn't going to go through with his 'skinning alive' threat on Ponyboy. But what about Dana? Would Darry skin her alive?

"What about Dana? You'll still let Ponyboy see her, right?" Steve said, reading my mind. A lot of people were doing that, reading my mind I mean, and it was getting pretty annoyed about it. You'd be annoyed too if people were reading _your _mind, wouldn't you? But, it was only right that Dana and Ponyboy got to see each other. That is, if they really were in love, I mean.

"Yeah Dar, let Ponyboy see Dana at least." I commented. Then with a wicked grin I added, "It's the least you can do for that poor girl, I mean your brother _did _get her knocked up." Steve broke down in laughter and Soda just looked down at the ground (maybe his shoes were interesting) but Darry glared coldly at me with actual hatred, which didn't make me feel so hot, if ya know what I mean.

"Fine. I'll let her come by here once a week, but under supervision, and since you seem to care about Ponyboy so much Two-Bit, you get to baby-sit the two of them, understood?" man, when Superman is looking like that at you, you listen, let me tell you! I could only nod my head, my eyes widening. I'm not scared of Darry, honest, but he could just as easily beat the tar out of me, scared or not.

"Good..." Darry said, tonelessly before sitting back down in the armchair. He sure did look older, what with that tired, helpless look about him. I just couldn't help but feel bad. Darry was my buddy, no matter how many times a week he threatened to knock my head off of my shoulders; I just couldn't help but feel bad. Maybe I should've stopped Ponyboy and Dana. It definitely wouldn't be good if Dana was pregnant. What good would that do Ponyboy?

The clock above the mantle of the Curtis's struck three and just then Ponyboy stumbled in, his head facing the ground and his fist's clenched, but he still had this goofy smile on his face, this honest-to-god, corny-pony, love-struck smirk that i couldn't help but laugh about. "Darry, lemme' explain." Ponyboy mumbled under his breath. He had grown up that much since Johnny and Dally had died, that he was able to speak to Darry without that pleading sound to his voice. In fact, Pony's voice sounded as calm as could be.

"What's there to explain Ponyboy?" Darry started, "We know what happened. There is no excuse for it. Now, where's Dana?" Darry asked him impatiently. Ponyboy looked down the hall and the gang all heard the muttered curse of a greasy, tomboyish girl. I just smiled, trying to shut my mouth real good. I wasn't in the mood to have my head beaten in by Darry when my mind was on other things. Other people actually. What Christina had said about that JC character was still stuck in my mind.

"Don't you go bringing her into this argument." Ponyboy said defensively, standing in front of the bedroom door as if he would fight Darry to keep his hands off of Dana. Maybe that's what love can do for you. It was true, I knew it, because I felt like I could conquer all of the soc's in the world just to protect Christina, even though she herself was a soc.

"I'm not Ponyboy! Honest to god. I just wanted to talk to the two of you." the over-use of the word 'to' was getting on my nerves so I began to sing the Donald Duck theme song, "Who's got the sweetest disposition? One guess, guess who? Who never starts an argument? Who never shows a bit of temperament? Who's never wrong, but always right? Who'd never dream of starting a fight? Who gets stuck with all the bad luck? No one, but Donald Duck!" (A/N: Actually was the Donald Duck theme song back in the fifties and a bit into the sixties, which is the time period of the Outsiders!)

"Please shut up Two-Bit!" Darry said, rolling his eyes. Now _that _was a rare sight. Darryl Curtis rolling his eyes! Gosh, but Darry was always so tensed up and serious, like a soc. I just grinned at Dar though. I knew not to take him seriously. He was always saying things he didn't mean because he's just like that. He's says one thing but means another, I guess.

"Alright Darry." Ponyboy said, ignoring me completely. I didn't blame him. I think sometimes I get a bit carried away but I don't even know it, and I need someone to kick me into shape and let me know I'm being a total ditz (A/N: Ditz was fifties slang for idiot, in case you were wondering!) "We'll talk to you." Ponyboy finished and I just nodded my head. Ponyboy kind of growled at me and added, "Alone. Darry, Dana and Ponyboy only. No wise-cracking greasers welcome." I took the hint and sat down on the couch. Maybe re-runs of Mickey Mouse would be on or something. I mean, it wasn't my house, so i didn't have to worry about the electric bill and all that crap.

Well, Ponyboy, Dana and Darry went to talk and I pressed my ear eagerly to the door, as did Steve. We listened to every word of it:

Darry: "I can't believe you'd do something so irresponsible, both of you."

Dana: "I'm really sorry Darry. I didn't wanna get on bad terms with you, but I guess I did. Didn't I?"

Darry: "Heck no. Ponyboy should've known better."

Ponyboy: "I'm not saying I regretted it, but how long am I grounded for?"

Darry: "Well I was going to give you a month, but since you didn't regret it."

Ponyboy: "I'm not changing my mind. I definitely didn't regret it Darry."

Dana: "And neither do I, even though if my old man find out he'll beat me to next Tuesday."

Ponyboy: "You could always stay here, Dana."

Dana: "Darry wouldn't let me. Not after..."

Darry: "Of course you can stay here! You're always welcome here. Ponyboy, I decided that you're grounded for two weeks. But Dana can stay here, and you two can hang out, but Two-Bit's baby-sitting the two of you.

I burst into the room at that comment and said, "Yup! I'll be your baby-sitter for two weeks, and boy won't it be fun?" Ponyboy rolled his eyes like Darry had done, and Dana cracked her too-big grin. That grin is what made me cock a eyebrow. I was sure I'd seen that same too-big grin on someone else. But who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, just JC, Chewy, Christina, Dana, all of the Street Panthers, and anyone else not from the book.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate your comments and/or flames. **


	6. He Chose To Be A Greaser

**Chapter 6: he Chose To Be A Greaser (Poem about JC in Christina's P.O.V.)**

**Once Upon A Mouse**

He sits there every Saturday, quiet as nighttime out in the country.

Peaceful.

Blissful.

Angry and scared.

He's so classy.

He's so cool, so calm, so collected.

He knows where he wants to go in life.

But he acts so tough when I know there's pain inside.

I see the loss in those wicked eyes of his.

Those eyes are a curse from the devil himself.

He loves his eyes more than himself.

His eyes show him. The real him.

All that pain.

All that suffering.

All that fear.

He drinks his coffee and reads a book.

He knows about philosophy.

He reads about the stars.

He reads about life.

He reads about cars.

That boy's going somewhere.

Where?

I do not know.

He's not going to give up all hope.

He's not like the rest.

He's a fighter at heart.

The other boys fight openly.

So does he.

But he is a true fighter.

He fights for what's right.

He goes to church every Sunday.

Though he tells me he doesn't believe.

But he has faith.

But in what, he doesn't know.

He's so classy.

They say he'd make a great soc.

He had a choice though, he told me.

He chose to be a greaser...


	7. Greaser, Rotten Hood

**Chapter 7: Greaser, Rotten Hood... (JC's P.O.V.)**

I am a greaser, a hood, a JD.

I blacken the name of our fair city.

Juvenile Delinquent.

No count hood.

Dirty rotten greaser, you're no good.

I'll fight until the day I day.

They tell us that a greaser never can cry.

But all I got are passerby's

Givin' me dirty looks, with their eyes.

A dollar, maybe one or two,

And a damn well polished, switch in my shoe.

A record with the fuzz a mile long,

And deep down inside I know I've done wrong.

But I've got my gang,

Hell,

They're all I need.

And we'll stomp the socies with their filthy rich greed.

But _really _beating them?

There ain't no way,

cause, 'They've got all the breaks'

Yeah, that's what they say.

And even though it's a cold, hard fact,

We're a gang,

They're a distrustful pact.

And we fight for fun, hatred and pride,

But I'm not like the rest.

I'm just along for the ride....


	8. She Loves Me?

**Chapter 8: Finding Yourself**

**Two-Bit's Point of View**

Three weeks had passed since I had met Christina and she and I had spent hours just talking together, having the wildest conversations in the world. Christina was making me change. I honest-to god think I'm in love, because I started listening to music on the radio and I started to wonder who I was. I had been hanging out with Christina and her friends and even though it was pissing my gang off, they still understood.

Christina's friends turned out to just be JC and his gang. That was the weirdest thing in the world though. Christina was definitely a soc, and JC was _definitely _a greaser, but they were still the best of friends. I had stopped being so jealous of JC. I didn't have to worry about JC wanting Christina. In fact, JC was the damn most confused boy I had ever met in my entire life, I swear. He never knew what he wanted. His opinion would always change, and he was never stubborn. He could admit to being wrong, but no matter how perfect he sounded, there was something behind those wicked eyes that was anything but perfection.

That very night, JC was giving his sermon. Every Monday, he would sit down with his gang, Christina and anyone else who would show up at JC's apartment and JC would just stand up and talk. He never talked about god, like in a church sermon. No, he didn't have _that _kind of faith. He had faith in everything _but _god. But, he would just talk about everything, he'd even talk about nothing. It was just so amazing to hear him talk, and that was what I was doing then, was just listening. I was shutting my eyes and almost _feeling _the words, coursing through my mind.

"The way I see it," JC began in a rhythmic tone, "We are on this earth for one reason. To live. But what the hell are we living for? Hell, we all believe that we can slack in this life just so we can forget all our imperfections in heaven. Well, what if there is no heaven? What if there's just..." he trailed off for a minute, deep in thought, "What if there's just _death_? Then what did we live for? If there's nothing left to live for, why don't we just die, right here and right now? The thought that there is no next life bums a lot of people out, but why be bummed out when you can have a rip roarin' good-time in this life?" he casually smiled a too-big grin.

The boys cheered at the last comment, a black boy named Peligo said, "Hell, yes! We are here to party!"

JC smiled at that Peligo kid. Peligo might've been black, but JC didn't even notice color. He wasn't color blind or anything, color just didn't matter to JC. He could see beauty in everything without color. "No Peligo." JC said, still smirking, "We are just here to live..."

I sat on the couch of JC's apartment, Christina in my lap, me fluffing her hair. She smiled up at me as I sung to myself, "I can hear the soft breathing of the girl that I love, as she lies here beside me, asleep with the night. And her hair, in a fine mist, it floats on my pillow, reflecting the glow of the winter moonlight."

"Good morning, Keith Mathews." Christina whispered to me. Damn, she was right! It was already three in the mornin'! "I gotta tell ya something, Keith." I nodded my head to tell her I was listening. Christina was the only person that could call me Keith, and she was the only one who could call JC, Jet-Set.

Christina did something she had never done. She leaned up and kissed me, on the lips too! Sure, I fluffed her hair, but we weren't going together, nope. I just stared down at her, almost blushing, and I was glad that it was so dark (JC never turned the lights on. He didn't have the money to pay for the electric bill) so Christina couldn't have seen my face lighting up like a friggin' Christmas tree.

And what she _said _next wasn't helping matters because it was so unexpected, but her words slipped out, "I think I'm in love with you, Two-Bit Mathews..."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, just Christina, Dana, JC, Chewy, the Street panthers, the Black Hawks and any other characters I make later in this story.**

**Kairyuu-kun: Thanks for reviewing numerous times! I need the support. Your Fan Fic.'s are great, by the way! But Riku, gay? NO WAY!!! Love _does _do some pretty creepy stuff to you. I need your opinion on whether or not Dana should get pregnant or not. I can't decide. But then again, he _has _been punished pretty-well, what with having to be baby-sat by Two-Bit (grrr) You can't help but feel bad for Ponyboy on that one... JC is supposed to be really classy. He's based off of Motorcycle Boy, only JC is less irrational, and his mission in life is unknown, even to him, while the Motorcycle Boy knew what he wanted, as was apparent in the end of Rumble Fish (another book by S.E. Hinton, incase someone didn't know.) Please keep reviewing!**

**Banana4422: Thanks for reviewing as well! You've always been one of the first to review all of my stories, so thanks! About my poems, they aren't too great. The one about 'He Chose To Be A Greaser' is explained in 'Wrong Side of The Tracks'**


	9. A Not So Funny Joke

**Chapter 9: A Not So Funny Joke**

**Okay people! In this chapter, Christina is going to play a prank on Two-Bit. Need I say more? Poor Two-Bit. Thanks everyone that reviewed! Yet again, thank you Banana4422 and Kairyuu-kun for regularly reviewing!**

**Kairyuu-kun: Yes, unfortunately it was writers block. I'm pouring out stories and then not being able to write anymore than one chapter, but I'm going to force myself to! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Magee: That's your thoughts, even though it didn't say anything graphic at all.**

**Banana4422: Thanks again for reviewing! I'm glad you didn't read my 'Subtle Silence' story. It made me weep, but I was bored. The story isn't good yet, but I promise it'll get better!**

**ONCE UPON A MOUSE**

"Really?" I asked. I found myself sweating, nervously. I was shaking all over and I couldn't control myself. I burst out, "I love you too."

Christina's face was contorting, and I wondered what was up. It was pretty fishy, but I'm pretty sure I was drunk, so maybe I was just seeing things funny. Then she took hold of me and dragged me down to the floor, her on top. I was smiling from ear-to-ear, and I couldn't help but laugh. There was something awfully fishy going on here...

"Gotcha!" Chewy said, jumping out from the doorway. A light flicked on, and JC, smirking, took a quick picture with a laugh. I couldn't help but feel real sad. I had felt so happy when she had said those words, too. And this had been some practical joke?

I stood up, bitterly, and walked to the door of JC's apartment. I needed to get out of there, and fast. For some reason, my nose was bleeding and I was really zoning out, like nothing was real. I found myself stumbling around the streets, blindly and I was aware that someone was following me.

I was so sure that when I turned around I would either see Christina coming to apologize, like it happened in the movies, or I expected to see a group of soc's stalking me, ready to jump me and beat the crap out of me. I would've liked either option, but neither of those little fantasies came true, because when I turned around, JC was standing there. His hair was finally brushed out of his eyes and I saw something glow under the dim street lamp. Fear... Fear and maybe loneliness. I had always thought of JC as cold and unfeeling, I mean, he was a hood, yet here he stood and I saw him for what he really was. He was just a kid! JC was only five-foot-seven and not very muscular. He was as slouchy as they came, but he still had a poised look to him, as if his mommy made him sit up properly too often. He was only seventeen, after all. A year younger than me, but everyone treated him like an adult. When JC got arrested, he was sent to jail with the rest of the adults, not sent to the reformatory with the kids, where he belonged. They only saw the front he put on. No one saw the scared look in JC's eyes.

I couldn't glare at him, but I couldn't smile at him either. But his eyes reminded me of how Johnny's had been, somehow. They just had so much depth, like everything he saw just poured into those eyes. He almost scared me, what with those eyes and all. They were like bottomless pits of knowledge and wisdom.

"Two-Bit..." JC began, almost pleading. I was kind of shocked. JC was _not _one to beg or plead for anything, which was why he moved out of his moms home. He hated her treating him like a kid. He was independent, that was for sure.

"Don't even start on me, West." I said, sharply. My nose was still bleeding, and it hurt like hell and I wiped the blood away, nervously, with my sleeve. JC just cringed at the use of his real name. He hated that name just like he hated the world.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good." JC said, waving a blind finger in my face like my mother did. "Christina might have a crush on you, but I'll still beat the shit outta you if ya don't listen to me, and listen to me good." he said putting that damn finger down. He sat down on the curb and motioned for me to sit too. I knew that JC meant business, or else I wouldn't have sat down.

"You've got a damn lucky life, you know that? You still gotta family that don't beat the shit outta you, and ya got a girl that loves you. And you're not so damn confused about your every damn decision. Not to mention you got friends. Now, Christina loves you, even if she pulled that little prank." JC said, less threateningly. All of his classiness left him when he was this mad. This was the side of JC Panther that the socies saw before he kicked their arses.

"Hell, you obviously don't know yourself, kid," I said almost nervously. What the hell was he talking about? "You've got a mom and a brother that love you. You've got a future ahead of you that don't include jail time, you know where you wanna go in life. You've got something to live for. All the little girlies go wild every time you smirk and you've got the most vicious gang of greasers by your side, and you're telling me all of that bullcrap?"

"My mom hits me. My brother wants me and my gang dead. I'm a highschool drop-out. I don't know what there's left to live for, those boys aren't my friends and those 'girlies' don't love me. 'Sides, I'm already taken..." JC said as calmly as he could. I gave him a real funny look when he said 'taken.'

He must've seen the look on his face and said, "I got married last weekend. Her name's Sandy...."


End file.
